


'No Light, No Light'

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'No Light No Light', Coma, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'No Light, No Light'

_([Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u9rgfasf1c))_

_'No light, no light in your bright blue eyes,'_

 

He breathes. In, out, in, out.  
There's a love. Good job.   
You're proud of him.  
"Hey, man." You say in a dry, parched voice.  
You smile at him.   
Not that he notices.  
He doesn't notice anything anymore.  
He can't.

_'I never knew that life could be so violent.'_

 

"Dave," The girl next to you touches your shoulder.  
You barely notice.  
"Dave."  
You don't really notice anything, either.  
It's dull without him.  
Muted.  
Dark.  
"Dave."

_'A revelation in the light of day,'_

 

"What?" You don't even snap at her. You barely have the energy to anymore.  
She purses her black lacquered lips. "You have to let go."  
You laugh, once. Humorlessly.  
"And then who'll look after him?"  
"David," She says. She means business. "The doctors said there's not a good chance he'll ever wake up again."

_'You can't choose what stays and what fades away.'_

 

"No," You say. "No, no, no."  
"Dave," She replies. "I'm sorry, but-"  
"No!" You repeat, louder. It seems like the only word you know. Maybe if you shout loud enough, he'll hear you? "I can't leave him! I can't let him die!"  
And the tears fall.

_'And I'll do anything to make you stay.'_

 

She hums softly, gathering your head to rest on her chest. She is as tall as you, now. About time. "I know, Dave."  
"I love him."  
"I know."  
"I love him so much."  
"I know, darling."

 

_'No light, no light,'_

 

You stay there for what seems like an eternity.   
And it is, if you want to be cliche.   
He is your forever.  
You don't want to move on.  
You won't move on.  
You can't move on.  
That would mean accepting what has happened.  
That would mean admitting that he's gone.

And you don't want to do that.

_'Tell me what you want me to say.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm an awful person.  
> I was listening to 'No Light, No Light' by 'Florence And The Machine', and I was like "Hey, do you know what's fun to write about? Coma patients and dying."  
> I wrote this at 3AM, so I'm sorry if it's awful, but I couldn't pass up posting it.


End file.
